Better Than I Dared To Dream
by smile-like-santana
Summary: This is a story about two surprising but beautiful romances. One that started because of an experiment and one that became one because of heartbreak over the same person. Find out how Santana tries to make Quinn see that she can make her happy, how Rachel deals with her unrequited crush on Santana and how Brittany fits into all of this. Quinntana/Brittberry. Full summary inside.


**_Author notes:_ It's been ages since I've written anything and I'm so excited that I started again! I hope you read this first chapter and leave a comment. If you have something you want to tell me where no one can see or if you want another easy follower on Tumblr, go to lesbiangleeshipper. **

_Better Than I Dared To Dream_

_A Quinntana/Brittberry Fan Fic_

**Short Summary:** Ever since Santana moved into the apartment, Rachel has felt an attraction towards her old friend. Her heart is broken when she and Kurt come home earlier than expected and find Santana and Quinn on the floor, both naked and, well, you get the picture. Rachel can't stop her tears as she looks at them and runs to her room, leaving the three other people surprised and embarrassed because the situation was far from comfortable.

Rachel tells Santana later about her feelings when the other girl confronts her about how she reacted when she saw her and also tells Santana the real reason that she stopped dating Brody: that she couldn't give him what he needed because she was in love with someone else. She had cheated on him twice now: once physically with Finn and once emotionally with Santana. The emotional one was way worse than the physical one…

Santana tells her that she doesn't feel the same and that she is trying something with Quinn, even though that isn't easy either because the blonde is still in denial about the fact that she likes girls, still convinced that she is absolutely straight and just experimenting, even though Santana and Quinn have had sex more than once… or twice.

Will Rachel move on from Santana? And with who? Someone she's known for ages? Or someone brand new? And what about Santana? Will Quinn face who she really is and give Santana a fair chance? Or will she chicken out and try to find herself a boyfriend? And how does Brittany play into all of this? Read and find out.

**Chapter One: Hear It Break**

Rachel laughed as she and Kurt talked about class. There was always something funny happening at NYADA, because a building filled with divas just ensured entertainment.

They were still giggling when they opened the door of their apartment. As Rachel was trying to add something else to the story Kurt had been telling, she heard a gasp that was clearly one of her best friend and it was immediately followed by an "Oh, God!". Rachel looked in the direction that Kurt was looking and saw something she wish she could un see, for multiple reasons.

On the floor were Santana and Quinn, both naked. Santana was lying on top of the blonde, her hand between the other girl's legs and she was straddling one of them. Their hair was messy and the room reeked of sex.

Rachel didn't say anything, she just looked in disbelieve but snapped out of it when she heard harsh words being spit at her. "You don't have to stare, Berry." She heard her roommate – who was trying to stand up - say.

"Dammit." She heard Quinn murmur. "Didn't you know when they were going to be back?" She hissed at Santana who glared at the other girl.

"Obviously I didn't. Otherwise I wouldn't have let this happen. You think I like being walked in on?" She asked the blonde who just huffed and didn't reply.

Kurt had covered his eyes while walking to the kitchen, and was possibly wondering how he could get his hands on some brain bleach, while Santana gave Quinn a T-shirt so she could cover herself up. The blonde ex-cheerleader was blushing and pulled her shirt over her head before stepping into her jeans, her underwear and bra were not that important right now. She was dressed in a second while Santana took her time. She didn't seem at all embarrassed. Irritated, yes, but embarrassed? Not at all. It almost looked like she was proud.

Rachel's head hung low, she wasn't looking at them anymore. She was just trying to let this all sink in because it seemed so unreal, but then, her mind seemed to finally grasp what she just saw.

Santana, the girl that had occupied about 85 percent of her thoughts since she showed up at their door, had sex with Quinn. She'd known the girl for forever but it was only now that she got to know her for who she really was -still bitchy and stubborn but also caring and protective – that she could really see the appeal of the other woman and she had fallen for Santana, hard.

The girl was so multilayered, complex and well, stunning, of course, that Rachel couldn't help feeling attracted to her and develop feelings towards the Latina. Santana had been there through one of the hardest and most emotional times in her life.

Santana had helped her through her whole pregnancy scare; she even went with her to the gynecologist – who found out that she wasn't pregnant – and was actually nice to her during the whole thing. She didn't make fun of her; she only told Rachel that she should do it safe the next time because she wasn't 'gonna deal with this shit a second time'.

It was also because of Santana that she realized that maybe she wasn't as straight as she had always thought to be and that she maybe wasn't that into Brody. She thought he was attractive, for sure but she didn't think they were going anywhere. Now, Brody had moved out and well, things were now pretty awkward between them but Rachel was sure that they'd be friends again, sooner or later. Or at least, she hoped they'd be.

A half-dressed Santana frowned as Rachel still stood in that same place. "You can go now, we're not gonna start again or anything." She said with a roll of her eyes, not understanding why Rachel was acting so strange.

That snapped Rachel out of her thoughts and then felt that tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Santana saw and took a step closer, worried, her eyes questioning Rachel what was wrong. She knew that finding her and Quinn was probably shocking but that wasn't a reason to cry, right?

Rachel was surprised when she heard a sad sob escape her mouth. She felt almost trapped now, between Santana's worried look and Quinn's curious stare. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and that is what pushed her to run to her bedroom.

Well, it wasn't really a room, it was just a part of the big room with a bed and it was demarcated by curtains. She sat down on her bed and buried her face into her hands, crying as quietly as possible.

She hadn't known that Quinn and Santana were together. When did this even happen? At the wedding? They just seemed good friends then, you know, having fun, drinking… the dancing was maybe a little intense but other than that, there was nothing to suggest that they were interested in one another but how would she know, really? She was busy flirting with Finn and even though she had glanced at Santana every other minute, she didn't really pay attention to the both of them, thinking that Quinn was way too straight to ever be more than just Santana's friend.

Rachel had thought that someday, she'd actually have a shot with Santana. How stupid could she be? She wasn't hot enough for Santana and really, it seemed pretty clear what Santana's type of girl was: blonde, tall and a classic beauty. Rachel was a short brunette with a big nose. How was Santana ever going to like her? It just simply wasn't possible.

She heard soft voices at the other side of the curtain, almost whispering.

"Just give her some space. I don't know what is wrong with her, but it's obvious that she is upset so just leave her be and talk to her tomorrow, when she has calmed down." Kurt. She recognized his voice right away.

"I don't get it. I mean, I would understand if she was shocked that she walked in on Quinn and me but she looked downright hurt. Maybe what Brittany was saying was true: Rachel does have a crush on Quinn." She heard Santana say.

That was followed by a chuckle that came out of Quinn's mouth. "No way. She didn't even look at me earlier. Her eyes were on you. She barely even paid any attention to me." Quinn told Santana.

"You think she…?" Santana didn't end her sentence. Rachel's heartbeat sped up. Santana couldn't find out, their friendship would be ruined.

"I think so…" Quinn reacted. Kurt just sighed.

"Can you all figure this out tomorrow? Now, we aren't going to figure anything out because I can still hear her crying and to be honest, I do want to know why I walked in on you two. When did this happen?" He asked interested.

That is the moment that Rachel tuned out. She was pretty sure that she didn't want to hear this. She knew that Santana and Quinn were together now, the when or how didn't really matter that much. Besides, it would only hurt her more. She sighed as she just laid down and buried her head in her pillows, trying to drown out the world and her feelings. It all seemed to hurt right now and it was all way too much.

Santana and Quinn chuckled as they walked into the kitchen with Kurt. "We're not that serious." Quinn said, not noticing the flash of hurt that passed over Santana's face. "Just having some fun but well, we didn't count on you two walking in on that…" Quinn said with a chuckle.

"Why were you home that early, anyway?" Santana asked, trying to change the subject, as she opened the fridge to take some water, feeling a bit dehydrated from all the (unfinished) action. She was also glad to be turned away from Kurt and Quinn because she was almost sure that the hurt was still written on her face.

She knew it since this started, that this was only something fun for Quinn, something that wasn't at all serious to the girl but being so harsh about it… that actually hurt. Sure, Santana liked to act like nothing could hurt her but she was still human, she still had feelings. She licked her lips before putting it at her lips and taking a swig.

Quinn held out her hand to Santana, wanting some water too. Santana smiled as she passed it over to the blonde.

"Our last class was canceled. The professor was ill. Now, guys, as nice as I think it is that you two are… doing what you're doing and that you are happy, I would really appreciate it if next time, you two were at least behind Santana's curtains. I don't need to see such scene again." He said, visibly shuddering.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll make sure we're away from your virgin eyes." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"You could hardly call me a virgin…" Kurt said with a wiggle of his eyes.

"Ew." Both Quinn and Santana said as they got the most graphic mental images that they really didn't want to have.

Kurt chuckled. "And you didn't even have to see it, so imagine what I felt earlier." He said. "Now you know why I don't want to see you two doing whatever you do." He said before he walked to the living room. "I'm gonna go check on Rachel." He told them as he tapped on the curtain of the diva's 'room'. He got no response, which worried him a little. He decided to go inside anyway, to check if his best friend was alright.

When Kurt walked in, he saw Rachel laying on her stomach, on her bed. Her face was still buried into her pillow. "Hey, Rach?" He asked but she didn't respond. He knew she was awake but he didn't comment on it. "I don't know what's wrong with you but I hope you tell me soon. If you need anything, I'll be on the other side of that curtain." He told her. He was glad when he saw her body move in a way that he knew she just let out a chuckle, even if it was just a tiny one. He turned around, pretty satisfied and walked out again, wanting to sit down on the couch but then thinking about what Santana and Quinn might have done on there and he changed his mind. Instead he went to his bed and took his cell out of his pocket, quickly sending a text to Adam.


End file.
